No More Running
by xXxElianexXx
Summary: Additional chapter to MR4- what I think should happen with Max and Fang. Fax!


As we landed, setting total and Akila down- who, by the way must be THE heaviest dog _in the world_- I couldn't help but grin. We were all together, on a mission. Although there was nothing I loved more than being with my Mom and Ella, it felt so… free, when it was just me and the Flock, flying up in the sky where no one could touch us. The ecstasy it produced couldn't be duplicated.

**It's not supposed to be just fun, Max.**

_Oh, great_, I thought, _I knew there was one vital member of the flock missing_!

I hoped the Voice could hear the sarcasm. Not that it would choose now to finally take the hint- that it was unwanted. Stretching out my wings, I watched Nudge and Angel clearing a space in the cave to play cards. Total was trotting around them excitedly like he needed to go, bad.

"Finally," his voice reached me, "I was beginning to get a bit tired of flying backwards. Hopefully my wings will grow, _sooner_ rather than later." I watched as he fluttered his miniature wings, raising himself about an inch off the ground, before dropping back down again. Angel giggled as he sighed.

"I'd leave the flying to us, for now, Total. Let's just play cards."

"Oh, yeah," Total was enthusiastic again, "I'm gonna kick your scrawny little bu-"

"Total!" I interceded.

"Whatever," he muttered, "I'm gonna win."

I thought it wouldn't be helpful to remind him that Angel would be able to read his mind anyway, so I went to sit next Fang, who was practicing his power, from what I could –or rather couldn't- see. He looked up as I eventually found him.

"Do you want to do a quick recon?" I asked, "See if there are any Schools or erasers about?"

He flashed me a brief smile, jumping to his feet.

"Iggy," I called as we got to the edge of the cave, "We're gonna go check things out for a while. Can you take care of everything 'til I'm back?"

"Sure. Have fun!" His voice was sarcastic, but I ignored him. I took a running jump and unfolded my wings, flying slowly upwards until Fang joined me.

When the cave was out of sight, Fang looked across at me.

"Have you finally decided you want to talk, then?" he asked.

"What?" This startled me. I started to descend, knowing where he was headed with his very UNsubtle hints. He followed, and when we touched down he caught my wrist before I could start to walk away. Although I could have just pushed him away, I was tired of fighting with him.

"Max…" he began, but I cut him off.

"I just can't handle this right now, Fang, okay? Saving the world is what I have to concentrate on." He didn't reply straight away, so I started to walk off.

"You can't just ignore the way you feel, Max, the way we feel." His voice was quiet, but it reached me.

"Oh, the way _we_ feel?" I whirled on him, my cheeks red, "'Cause, Fang, you've never actually told me how _you_ feel."

I watched him take this in. He stepped forward, touching my cheek in a very _un_-Fanglike gesture. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Max," his voice was soft, "I want to be with you. I want you to forget about the whole saving-the-world stuff and just _live_." He frowned slightly, "I've said it so many times. You have to listen to me." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I love you Max."

I, Maximum Ride, was speechless. Oh yes, ladies and gentlemen, speechless. Alert the press! This was the most emotional thing I'd ever heard Fang say, and his eyes were sincere. I couldn't speak, but he carried on.

"I'm never gonna leave you, Max, ever again. I'm sick of us fighting over people like Lissa and Brigid, 'cause I only care about you." He scrambled for more words, but I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, and neither could Fang. For a second he froze in shock- he was always the one who kissed me, and twice I'd run away out of fear. But now no one was running away.

Fang's arms wrapped around me, and he held me close, his lips soft against mine. As we broke apart for air, he smiled, and my heart flipped. (Okay, Hallmark card moment, I know)

"Don't go running away now, Max," he whispered. I leaned my head against his shoulder, finally accepting that this was what I wanted.

"Don't worry," I was telling the truth, even though I was still –only slightly- scared, because Fang's arms were around me, and I felt safer than I had ever been, "I'm not running away any more."

He took my head gently in his hands and kissed me again. I felt lightheaded, and tightened my hold around his neck, loving the warmth of his body against mine, the feel of his soft hands stroking my neck.

**Finally**, said the Voice.

For once, I didn't disagree.

**A/N Please review- this is my first fanfiction, so I need constructive criticism! Also, if you've read Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, please check out my other story!**


End file.
